


叮咚麥當勞歡樂送喔

by peach49816



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach49816/pseuds/peach49816
Summary: 里歐苦苦陷於情慾之間，而變小的加洛完全沒辦法替他解決
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 2





	叮咚麥當勞歡樂送喔

**Author's Note:**

> 綾露的點文，梗概"ABO。成年里歐x小加洛"  
> 沒有插入性行為，里歐A、加洛O(未分化)的故事

現在的加洛想讓人疼愛，之前的當然也想，不過是另外一種疼愛法。  
矮了他不只一個頭的加洛十分失落，眼瞳濕潤發亮快要滴出淚水，里歐看得心疼卻也束手無策，誰讓易感期說來就來，讓現在的加洛留在他身邊沒有益處，他沒辦法妥善照顧他。  
變成幼童體型時記憶似乎也連帶被清洗回男童年代，至於犯人是誰原因是什麼不得而知，儘管有過多的嫌疑犯人選，不過目前他們誰都沒有自主承認犯嫌。  
「抱歉，三天後我會接你回來。」里歐親了親小加洛的臉頰，試圖化解他們間的糟糕氣氛。  
「真的？」似乎是以前在孤兒院看過許多人來來去去，這時的加洛特別不安於離開這件事，他怕自己被丟下，就跟其他人一樣。  
「跟你約定。」里歐認真無比的和他牽起尾指，小加洛看見里歐如此保證便放下心來，也回吻上里歐頰面，附帶一個笨拙的擁抱。  
在送小加洛走前他將頸上的項鍊解開，鍊子被拉出衣物時底下圈著的銀色戒指閃著輝光，小加洛沒看過里歐拿下這個，從相處的生活中能知道里歐很看重這條項鍊，幾乎是不離身在保管。  
只見里歐溫柔的將鍊子環過小加洛脖頸，鉤環隨著聲響扣上。  
「這是我最重要的東西，請好好的保管，我一定會把它取回來。」  
「好！」

於是小加洛整整三天都沒有見過里歐一面。

第三天傍晚剛到小加洛已經按耐不住想回去找里歐的心情，於是朝負責第三天起居飲食的坎羅和梅斯要求，兩人確定小加洛知道家在哪棟便放行。  
「小小年紀就為愛闖天涯真是不錯。」坎羅有點感動，經過一天左右的相處他就覺得小加洛人真不錯。  
「如果他長大不要變成消防小哥就好了。」梅斯手指按著文字，讓里歐知道小加洛會直接到家不用來他們這裡。  
「就是說啊。」  
兩人仍然不太待見大加洛，就算有幾十個兩年也一樣，他們就是受不了里歐被加洛給搶走。

里歐瞟了眼時鐘知道他該去接加洛回來了，但症狀還沒緩解，沒交往時都是三天結束，他以為這次也會如此。  
抑制劑三天來也沒有生效過一次，令人難受的躁動仍不斷在血液中流竄。他的身體拒絕被藥物鎮壓，和抑制劑相比一直被他標記的Ω實在甜美太多，緊實的小腹與淫糜的呻吟，他才發現已經對加洛上癮。  
兩年，朝夕相處兩年就容不下其他異物，只有他能消解的渴望。  
他想要他的Ω，但加洛不在。

手機一聲鈴響，他猜大概是關心的訊息，沒料到內容出乎他意料之外。  
『加洛自己先回家了，BOSS有看到他就一起走回去吧。』  
里歐看到訊息彈起來想做些什麼時已經聽到小孩獨有的跑步聲，和第一天的艾娜跟第二天的隊長家相比，畢竟坎羅和梅斯就住在隔壁棟公寓，腳程快確實不用五分鐘就能到家。  
里歐替小加洛打開大門，一路奔跑過來的男孩看見里歐速度更快，撲上去和人撞成一團，興奮得整張臉都紅了。  
「加洛，加洛，冷靜一點，去把手洗乾淨喝杯水，等等吃晚餐。」被撲倒的里歐笑著將人抬起來，摸了摸撒嬌的加洛，加洛緊緊圈著里歐大有不放開的意思，直到廁所前才不甘不願放開手臂。  
里歐去翻了冰箱簡單地熱過冷凍食品，他這兩天半喝水吃餅乾就草草結束，看來剩菜得丟掉。  
加洛對冷凍食品沒有意見，他只想和里歐同桌吃飯聊天，其它的都被歸類在不重要的事裡，看見里歐的笑、聽見里歐的聲音他就滿足了。從來他都不奢求多，有個人陪著他就好，孩童的願望單純而質樸，所以當里歐說要分開他是真的快哭出來，這麼好的人都不要他，他該有多麼惹人厭。  
幸好不是，幸好。

「里歐哥哥還不舒服嗎？」里歐沒有表現出奇怪的迎合性行為，就是小加洛單純覺得里歐有時的反應會不太對，話也變少許多。  
被拆穿身體狀態的里歐這時無比悔恨自己是個α，原本降低許多的熱度竟然見到眼前連第二性徵都還沒發育的孩童而高漲，他告訴自己小加洛僅僅是相似，不是他該找的那個人才勉強將無事鎮定的樣子掛在臉上。  
本能地想找他的Ω，標記他、狠狠把他糟蹋得一片泥濘。現在熱燙的腦袋滿是這類型的念頭，絕對不能告訴小加洛的事實。  
「其實有一點。」里歐坦白，如果否定就是對小加洛說謊了，他向來有問必答。  
「里歐哥哥要什麼才會好？」  
小加洛用期待的眼神注視里歐，藍眸內有真摯的熱忱，撲天蓋地令人難以拒絕，勇敢而直率地面對事實，他一直從那個男人身上看到，帶有心醉神迷的氣息，如烈陽般耀眼，他的加洛。  
跟他、跟長大的加洛一樣。這點認知嚴重動搖里歐岌岌可危的理智，鬼使神差的開口。  
「只要你就好，加洛。」  
「嗯？」  
他無法理解里歐話語中的含義，這對還小的他太難了，於是里歐換了說法。  
「可以給我一個抱抱嗎？」  
「可以！」原來里歐哥哥是想要抱抱才難受。小加洛從餐桌的椅子上離開，在里歐面前張開雙臂。  
里歐蹲著單手擁住加洛，另一隻手墊在小屁股下，就保持這樣的動作直接使人懸空坐在手臂上，讓身體軀幹緊貼著，那件吊掛在小加洛脖頸上的約定壓在里歐胸口。  
單手輕巧地把餐盤收拾進水槽泡水，里歐轉身帶人坐進沙發，小加洛正對著里歐微微抬起身跪在他面前，免得壓到里歐。  
「沒關係，可以坐在我腿上。」里歐寬宥的允許，理智像海邊的細沙逐漸沖刷離岸。  
小加洛小心翼翼將重量放在里歐腿上，盡量不造成困擾的用身體支撐住重量，里歐看小加洛過於客氣覺得有趣，長大的那個都直接坐在身上不怕壓壞他。無論是以前足以欺騙人性別的時候，或現在外表符合內在的模樣，他的力氣從來都沒有變化，只是體質因素很難練出明顯的肌肉，實在不需要小心呵護。  
「近一點。」里歐輕推小加洛後背，本來重心不穩的姿勢就散架跌在里歐身上，那瞬間里歐從小加洛身上嗅到僅屬於加洛的香味，不過清淡似水，立刻消散在空氣中。  
更加滿意的里歐把人抱在懷裡，小加洛緊張得全身僵硬，男人微涼的指尖在肌膚與衣物夾縫中游移，另一隻手壓著身體不讓他掙扎，α無意識中強烈的佔有慾燎原。  
拘束住他的Ω讓其染滿自己的色彩，無意識中放出濃厚馥郁的香氣幾欲要凝結成形，小加洛要是以發育完全的Ω之姿待在身邊恐怕會被強硬扯入發情期，里歐就不會單是抱緊他就了事。  
嗅不到信息素的興奮活躍，小加洛從動作理解里歐不會加害他便安心下來，半副胸膛傾在身體上的男人吐息比平常高溫許多，體溫卻涼得嚇人，相黏的皮膚則溫暖無比，他盡可能想讓里歐舒服一點就挪動身體貼近，腿根觸到一塊不該有的突起時愣了一下，想去檢查是什麼東西前就被里歐捉住手，鉗住腰的那隻手放開了。  
「你不用碰，沒事，抱抱我就好。」里歐溫和的說，他本來不想讓小加洛碰到，沒想到男孩會主動貼近，他就順水推舟讓勃起的陰莖頂在柔軟的股間。  
黏稠的罪惡感與貪婪的本能衝動互相混合，化成難以識別的好感，男人光抱緊孩童就將敏感騷動的精神安定下來，本該饜足的心靈卻咆哮著過度的欲求，下腹騷動不已。  
「我能咬你嗎？」慾望自然地從口中滑出，他難辨是非，不過獸性仍然止於最後一道防線前。  
小加洛清楚這句詢問代表什麼意思，學校有教育要如何保護自己，他們縱然線體沒發育也不能隨意交出脖子，那是一種不可破滅的戒律。但里歐不同於任何人，做出決定從不會強迫他，選擇拒絕也不會動搖他們之間的羈絆。  
男孩選擇——  
「請。」側過頭將頸部露出，光滑的肌膚允許里歐進犯。  
有禮的態度像是一壺冷水澆熄了衝動，面對充足的禮數可不能怠慢，深至刻骨的後天教導幾乎瞬間做出回應。  
「謝謝。」  
隨後以剛好的力道咬上頸側，男孩尚未發育出腺體，就算正確無誤的破開後頸也毫無用處，僅僅會給他驚嚇。  
最初是犬齒，鈍圓的牙啃咬皮膚，吐息熾熱地從經過處漫開，侵略者放緩了步調，享受柔韌血管的彈性，薄薄隱匿之下肌肉抽動的頻率。  
那股形似加洛的味道又散出來，依然淡薄得像錯覺，彷彿是為了滿足里歐思念的心情而放出，些微不過的憐憫，或忍耐三天的犒賞。  
牙齒離開留下一圈銀亮的痕跡，不具標記意義的發洩行為卻令他滿意，要將男孩化為自己血肉般攫緊，用傾瀉而下的氣味為男孩染色。  
順手解開貼在頸部壓出紅痕的鍊子，將鍊子取回後里歐以不讓男孩被碰傷的手法拉出戒指，轉而扣回自己身上。  
「謝謝你幫我保管好。」  
讓那條項鍊下的戒指提醒他是在做不可饒恕的事，而在心口的壓痕本就是該他一人承受，小加洛全無必要被提醒。  
他的。汙濁的佔有慾促使里歐咬下第二口，美好又柔軟的反應被細細捕捉進眼底，每次的侵犯都讓體內灼燙的熱火消下一些，無瑕的孩子沒能看透隱於光下龐大的陰影。  
原本動作挪移時會引起驚嚇，經過反覆一再的啃咬，小加洛逐漸習慣里歐奇妙的行為，不禁胡思亂想是不是里歐哥哥就是這樣標記長大的他，儘管黏糊糊的但真好，小加洛有些羨慕長大後的他能享盡里歐的一切。  
後頸被軟舌舔舐過去，突然的顫慄從尾椎爬上，人類天生的防禦機制對於將弱點交給敵人不予苟同，最低程度的將意見反饋給主人。  
「怎麼了？」里歐對軟了腰靠他支撐的小加洛吃盡豆腐，安份不下來的摸遍男孩身體，從白皙的腳趾到毫無贅肉的大腿。  
「剛剛……怪怪的……」小加洛摸了摸濕滑的後頸，還納悶於身體反應。  
「沒事，這是正常反應。」里歐安慰小加洛，用與安慰加洛時同樣的方式。蜻蜓點水式的親吻。  
那雙紫眸近到可以映出倒影，里歐笑笑地說竟然沒有閉眼，小加洛才反應過來自己被親了，不是晚安或歡迎回家，這個吻更加特別，是獻給他的摯愛。  
發洩大半熱意的里歐注意到小加洛折起的腿腳發麻，在微微不適的發抖，不單有發軟的腰，他太勉強這孩子了。  
「加洛，今天晚上要陪我睡嗎？」雖然奇怪但自從加洛變小後他們就分開睡，里歐從未允許小加洛和他一起睡，為了徹底執行育兒書上的獨立教育。  
「可以嗎？！」  
「可以。」

不算成功渡過易感期的里歐因為自己的發情做了頓大餐補償小加洛，邊想下次該如何撐過去，如果真的沒辦法只好忍痛化學閹割，幸好在隔天中午加洛就變回原樣。


End file.
